The present disclosure relates generally to a directional flow control device and methods of assembling a directional flow control device.
Flow control devices are used to control fluid flow in various systems. For example, in vehicles, such as aircraft, flow control devices are used to control fuel flow or hydraulic fluid flow, such as in flight control systems. Typical flow control devices are directional valves to change flow direction, such as into different channels or pipes. Other types of flow control devices are shut off valves that are operated to either allow flow or shut off flow in the system. Some systems utilize both shut off valves and directional valves within the system. Conventional flow control devices tend to be heavy and bulky, occupy significant space in the system, such as in the aircraft, and are expensive due to manufacturing complexity.
Conventional flow control devices use a rotating bearing with channels to direct the flow within the flow control device. The rotating bearing is rotated by a motor utilizing a set of planetary gears to achieve the torque needed to rotate the bearing. The planetary gears are expensive and require maintenance and replacement. The rotating bearing of conventional flow control devices is typically rotated around an axis that is generally perpendicular to the channels allowing fluid flow therethrough. The inlet and the outlet channels of the rotating bearing of conventional flow control devices are typically angled at either a 45° angle or 90° angle relative to each other and have significant pressure loss due to the high angle of deflection of the fluid.